The Sims 3: The Demon Child
by Trollpastas-R-Us
Summary: A random guy come upon a copy of Sims 3 but everything suddenly get bad when a young child named Jigoku is born. What will happen next? In order to, you must read this horrific and scary story that will haunt your dreams for a very long time.


The Sims 3: The Demon Child A trollpasta by Trollpastas-R-Us

I loved The Sims 3. I always love the concept of being some sort of god controlling a bunch of unlucky little people called Sims. I always gave all of my sims lots of money and I used so many cheats. However, one horrible event made me stop playing The Sims 3... FOREVER!

I let my little brother on my computer one day and he somehow managed to uninstall my Sims 3 game and all of my families. Afterwards, I slapped my little brother and we both got yelled at by our parents. I was wondering where I would get another copy of Sims 3.

After a few boring months later, my birthday was coming in a few days. My mom told me to write a birthday list, so she and my dad would know what to get. I got a paper and a pencil and began scribbling down what I wanted. I wrote stuff like Pokemon Temporal Diamond, Pokemon Spacial Pearl, and other games, but I put The Sims 3 at the top.

After a couple of days, my birthday came. I happily ate my cake after being sung "Happy Birthday" by my friends and family, but the best part finally came: presents. I torn through my presents like a tornado with rabies, and after opening my last present, I had a super wide grin from revealing The Sims 3.

After my birthday, I quickly booted up my computer and installed The Sims 3. I was as happy as a dog and quickly finished installing it. I booted it up and skipped the stupid tutorial. Just because I didn't play it for a month doesn't mean I forgot how to play.

I quickly created my own family: a man named Tom, a woman named Hailey, three girls named Maire, Meryl, Sylvie, and one boy named Rhett, with the last name of Rockett. I moved my Rockett household to a giant house using the freerealestate cheat and gave them lots and lots of money.

The first day was boring but I simply let my sims talk and get to know each other better. When the Rocketts got to know each other better, I fixed up the house. I added a queen's bed in one room, three beds in one room, and just one little bed in one room. I added a exercise room and a painting room.

The next day, Maire, Meryl, Sylvie, and Rhett went to school, leaving both Tom and Hailey alone at home. I then decided on something: Tom and Hailey would have another baby. I got them on the bed and tried to make them try for a baby but they wouldn't. I groaned and fix their relation bar so they would woohoo. Finally, they actually woohooed and I heard that little jingle, signifying Hailey was pregnant.

A couple of days later, Hailey had her baby, a little boy. It was a odd baby, though. It had black scleras and strange red irises, and had jet-black hair. The game tried to automatically call it Jigoku. I was confused and I tried to name the boy Steven instead. Nope, it didn't work. The game still named it Jigoku. I was confused. "What the fuck is Jigoku?", I said to myself. I built a little nursery room for "Jigoku" and Hailey and Tom took good care of Jigoku. However, I had a new friendly action, "Tell about Jigoku". It was only available for Hailey and Tom. If I ever tried to make them do the action on Maire, Meryl, Sylvie, or Rhett, it wouldn't work a little chat notification appeared of the character, say Hailey, saying "I am NOT telling Maire/Meryl/Sylvie/Rhett". It would also would do that on other sims.

Strangely, Jigoku grew into toddler in just a few days. Jigoku already could walk, talk, and use the potty chair. A strange notification appeared the night of Jigoku's birthday. It said, "Jigoku's evil is growing. You cannot save him", it said, but I ignored it. I soon learned that I shouldn't have done that. Jigoku later evolved into a child. His traits were changed. His traits were at first Good Sense of Humor, Night Owl, Rebellious, but now he had 5 traits: Evil, Unstable, Artistic, Loves the Heat, and Insane.

Suddenely, one night, Jigoku woke from his sleep at midnight. At the same time, Sylvie also woke up. I tried to make both of them go back to sleep but I couldn't control them at all. They walked out to the yard out in the front. Jigoku suddenely attacked Sylvie and the classic dust cloud appeared as they fought. Jigoku won and Sylvie was lying on the floor, tied with chains and with a piece of duct tape on her mouth. She had a strange negative moodlet that I never seen. The picture was of a pale yellow face with a piece of duct tape on his/her's mouth and was crying. The name was "I am going to die" and the description was, "Oh god, oh god, He has chosen Sylvie for his next meal. You may as well say good bye". I was scared but I was also curious. Suddenely, a fire sprouted out of the ground and a sim appeared from it. He had dark red skin and had pure black eyes and black hair. He was wearing a dark black tuxedo. When I put my cursor over him, his name was SATAN HELL.

Satan then spoke to Jigoku. "Jigoku, my son. You did a good job for getting me a human for my meal." I closed the message and then another one spawned, this time from Jigoku. Presumely, this was a conversation between Satan and Jigoku.

Jigoku: Thank you father. The humans were stupid enough to not notice my strange appearance Satan: Yes. I wonder why humans can be so foolish.  
Jigoku: After you feast upon my 'sister', can I return back to Hell?  
Satan: No, you can come back after you kill the girl's sisters, brother, and parents. Now, excuse me when I feast

Satan jumped at Sylvie's tied up body and she let out a loud scream. He slashed her bits with his long sharp black claws and teared and chewed up her flesh with his ungodly teeth. Hyper-realistic blood sprayed like from a can of mosquito spray from Sylvie's body and covered the grass and Satan's clothes. I watched in shock as Sylvie's skin and organs were ripped out and off and were devoured with no second of remorse. Jigoku then said, "Father, may I have some?". Satan turned and nodded. Jigoku grinned and ran to the body of his 'sister' and started ripping off some of the loose skin. The blood was shimmering and was reflective off of the moonlight as Jigoku devoured the skin. He licked the blood off his hands as they finished eating Sylvie. Finally, all was left was a hyper-realistic blood covered skeleton.

Satan stood up and fixed his tuxedo, with the blood vanishing. He and Jigoku began to talk again.

Jigoku: Oh father, that was delicious. I can't wait for the next slaughtering. Let's do Maire next, she's plump and looks like she will taste fantastic.  
Satan: Now, now, son, let's not get feisty. I must go off, now.

Satan walked to the sidewalk and once again vanished into fire. Jigoku slowly walked back into the household and the skeleton and the blood on the grass vanished. It was then that I finally realized that Sylvie's portrait was gone from the list of the people in the house. I couldn't believe it. Jigoku is the son of Satan himself, and they were planning to slaughter and eat the Rocketts like some sort of cannibalistic serial killer. I paused the game and I sat down and thought about what to do about Jigoku. Even if I got rid of him somehow, Satan would probably come over and kill the Rocketts himself. I saw what he could do to a little girl, it's no doubt that a family wouldn't be safe from him either.

I went back to the game. I decided to try and reset Jigoku if he ever tried to kill anybody else in the family. 2 days later, midnight came and Jigoku started to try and kill Maire. I tried to reset Jigoku but it wouldn't work. I keep entering "resetsim Jigoku Rockett" but it wouldn't work. I had to watch in horror as Jigoku tied up Maire in chains and as him and his father ripped apart and devoured Maire like a vicious animal of insanity. Now Maire and Sylvie is dead and only Tom, Hailey, Meryl, and Rhett are left.

Another two days later, Jigoku began the slaughtering again, this time on Rhett. This time, I tried to use the moveobjects cheat to move Jigoku back into his room, but after I quit Buy Mode, Jigoku automatically teleported back to where he was originally. Once again, another slaughtering with hyper-realistic gore of a innocent child. Jigoku and and his father had another conversation, unlike during Maire's murder.

Jigoku: So, just Meryl, Tom, and Hailey remain, correct?  
Satan: Yes. You must kill them if you want to return to Hell Jigoku: Alright. However, the human wants to stop me.  
Satan: Make him stop.

I gasped, but then Satan left and Jigoku went back into the house. This time, the next slaughtering was the next night. Jigoku attempted to kill Meryl. I then realized I couldn't do anything. I could move the camera but I couldn't open buy mode or anything like that. I couldn't even quit out of Sims 3. I had to watch Satan and Jigoku once again rip apart and devour their brand new prey.

Now, I was more angry than scared. I wasn't going to let some demon child kill Tom and Hailey Rockett just for food. I install a gun mod and gave a pistol to Tom and Hailey to defend themselves. Jigoku was gone and I couldn't find him. The camera wouldn't move towards him when I double-clicked his portrait. I soon started to feel worried.

Jigoku came back at midnight, but he didn't look the same as last time I saw him. His hair was tipped blood-red and was longer. He had long scarlet claws and long yellowed sharp teeth. He had big dark maroon wings tipped with scarlet claws and he had curved dark red horns. He creeped slowly into the house, similar to that of a werewolf in Supernatural. Hailey and Tom got a weird moodlet, similar to that "I am going to die" moodlet. It was a pale yellow face with a still face of nothing but pure horror. The moodlet had the name, "Oh god, someone save me" and the description was "Oh god, Hailey/Tom just knows (s)he is going to die. Nobody is going to save him/her". First, Jigoku crept to where Hailey was. Hailey let out a scream that sounded like it was recorded from somebody actually being tortured.

Jigoku lunged at Hailey and pinned her to the wall. He sank his teeth deep into Hailey's throat and she let out another raspy scream that got quieter until she fell to the ground, dead. The Grim Reaper didn't even appear. Jigoku preceded to find and kill Tom. Tom was hiding in a closet. Jigoku, however, quickly found Tom because of his dog-like nose and grab him by his neck. Jigoku dragged Tom into the kitchen and slammed his head into the hard cabinet. He kept doing so until Tom's skull cracked like a egg and he ripped out the brain. Satan finally came and together, father and son, devoured the family. Suddenly the screen turned black and words came upon the screen. "Father and Son, killers of earth. Growing humans like wheat, then killing them for a meal. You created the Son."

The game then crashed and went back to my desktop. I quickly uninstalled The Sims 3. I asked my mom where she got my copy of Sims 3. She said she got it at a yard sale. According the owner, he got it from a temple of Japanese people who worshiped Satan and created the game as sort of a tribute to Satan. She said she didn't believe it, but now I knew the man wasn't lying. After some research, Jigoku turned out to Japanese for Hell. Anyways, I don't care what anyways says, I am NEVER touching a sims game ever again, especially a Sims 3 game. I have nightmares every night. I see Satan and that evolved Jigoku and I see Sylvie, Meryl, Maire, Rhett, Tom, and Hailey screaming for help and I see their torn open bodies and I see the realistic virtual blood pouring out of their torn wounds.

However, ever since that event, along with the horrible nightmares, I keep seeing something in the shadows at night, watching me through the windows of my home but fleeing before I can look at it completely. It looks like a child with dark hair with black scleras and red irises. I think it's my imagination... I think...


End file.
